Ouran High School Host Club: Desperate Measures
by WKD.Blue
Summary: Kaoru Oneshot. Alison Fujika has gone to an extensive length in order to spend time alone with Kaoru.


**! No Copywrite Infringement Intended !**

* * *

Bunkyo, one of the 23 special wards of Tokyo, Japan, is a residential and educational centre. Located here is one of the top private leading schools Ouran Academy, a high school which caters for only those who have excellent social standing and those from rich families.

Situated in this school is Ouran high school host club, a group of six teenage males who have formed the club in order to entertain females to specific interests. At a cost that is.

"I see," the golden haired teenager had a sceptical look eyeing the jar of yen.

"Please Tamaki, I have saved [Enter number] yen, it may not be much but it's all I've got," begged the electric blue eyed girl sitting opposite, she bowed forward allowing her short chocolate brown hair to fall over her face.

It wasn't in your nature to beg but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Alison Fujika was one of the rare exceptions of the academy, she may not have come from a rich family but she was a top scholarship student and very smart getting A's in all her classes.

Mentioning the word saved, it practically meant you had been saving yen for exactly five months now, from small errands, to a part time jobs, any means of making money, all for one cause.

The reason, to spend some alone time with a certain teenage male, a twin with light brown hair and golden eyes that made you go weak at the knees, his name Kaoru Hitachin an Ouran High School Host Club member.

But to you this wasn't all about being a customer, it was the only way to get Kaoru away from the Club, he literally lived and breathed the host club. Every recess time he would disappear into that abandoned music room never to return until the bell wrung for class.

Ever since you had set eyes on him you knew it was love at first sight. Kaoru being the first person to actually speak to you, in classes it would always be fun and games, you could say both your aura's were on the same level.

So he used his devilish charm to entertain other girls but you didn't mind, after all any jobs a job right?

What you needed to know was whether Kaoru felt the same way about you, as you did for him or were you just another one of his fancy girls.

A beaming smile crossed Tamaki's expression as he watched your dismay.

"What a fabulous idea!" exclaimed the blonde "Why I hadn't thought of it in the first place, renting our club members for the evening, must make a mental note of that one."

It took a second for the words to sink in but Tamaki had just agreed, in a round about way, that you could request Kaoru for the evening.

In one of the Café's you sat waiting for Kaoru to arrive, all the while glancing toward the clock and zipping at your drink, this was the rendezvous point.

"A-alice?" stuttered the russet brown haired teenager in surprise

He obviously hadn't expected you to have asked to become a customer for one evening.

Hearing that familiar voice you stood up a little to quickly knocking the contents of the table over the floor with an unmissable crash, one of these items being your drink that spilled onto Kaoru's trousers.

Instantly without thinking you grabbed a handful of napkins and began trying to wipe the liquid off, mumbling sorry and cursing yourself under your breath.

Kaoru tensed up "Err, Alice, Erm, Alice," he whispered enough so you could hear.

Stopping with the now soggy napkin in hand you noticed a faint embarrassed blush on Kauro's face, frowning it suddenly became clear that you had been wiping the spillage off his…..thigh. Not only that but the occupants of the café were all watching intently.

You froze not knowing what to do. All time seemed to have stopped.

"There's a fun fair in town would you like to go?" asked Kaoru lessening the awkwardness

The atmosphere buzzed with loud noises, flashing lights and people generally having a good time, it was the perfect place to spend a night.

The place was so hypnotising in fact that you were to busy eyeing every new sound that you hadn't realised Kaoru had stopped, continuing walking you tripped over his foot.

Next thing you knew, you were suspended inches away from the grassy field. You had felt yourself fall but there was a firm grip around your arm preventing your body from connecting to the ground.

You were pulled back to standing position by a strong force and the hand that held your arm belonged to Kaoru.

"I meant to do that," you smiled earning yourself a chuckle from the teen.

Glancing out the corner of your eye, you spotted the cutest teddy bear on the nearby stall. Racing over excitedly, it was one of those toss the hoop over the prize to win games.

Buying six hoops you used all your might to concentrate on getting a hoop over the teddy, each time you failed miserably and you were down to your final two hoops.

Kaoru stood beside you watching "Let me have a try." he suggested.

"No, it's ok, I can do it," you assured but the fact is you didn't

_*Shame the teddy would have gone nicely in my room* _you thought walking away

Someone tapping on your shoulder pulled you from your daydream, turning round you came face to face with teddy bear. You gawped.

"Here you go," beamed golden eyed teen popping his head out from behind the stuffed animal

You face lit up "Thank you Kaoru."

You hugged both the bear and Kaoru together.

"Alice….can't…..breath," choked the brown haired male through breaths

"Sorry," you muttered for the second time today with a deep blush

But when you went to release him from your embrace, Kaoru refrained you from taking your arms off him completely. All that was left was a gap for a bit of personal space.

"Tell me something, Alison," piped up Kaoru in a low genteel tone

You stared intently, getting lost in them longing eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"Why did you request this from Tamaki?" questioned the twin, it almost sounded as if there was hurt in the tone.

The tone of voice made you oddly feel guilt stricken "It's the only way I got to spend time with you, I've had a lovely night." you confessed.

"Alice," his voice held a hint of annoyance this time but it was still said softly.

He pulled you closer to him and rested his chin on top of your head, then whispered into your ear "All you had to do is ask."

You wanted this moment to last forever but at the same time you felt this wouldn't be the final time you would get to spend with Kaoru, alone.


End file.
